duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Duran Duran discography
Duran Duran has released music consistently every couple of years since 1981. This discography overview lists their albums, singles, EPs and videos: Albums Studio Albums Compilations, live albums, and remix collections Singles Starting with 1984's "New Moon on Monday" many of Duran Duran's singles were issued with a vanity catalogue numbering system. This effectively ended with the release of "Electric Barbarella". Surprisingly after a few false starts, "All She Wants Is" was issued as DD 11, signifying that it was the band's 11th single. It was, in fact, the band's 18th. EPs and non-UK singles EPs: * Nite Romantics (Japan, 1981) * Duran Duran - With Compliments (The Netherlands,1981) * Night Versions (Australia, 1982) * Carnival (Japan, Netherland, North America, Spain, Taiwan, 1982) * DMM Mega Mixes (Germany, 1983) * Tiger! Tiger! (Japan, 1984) * Mixing (Italy, 1985) * Master Mixes (USA, Hong Kong, 1987) * Strange Behaviour (Italy, Japan, 1987) * Duran Goes Dutch ''(USA, 1987) * ''12" Collection (Japan, 1991) * No Ordinary EP (USA, 1993) * Girls On Film - The Remixes (USA, 1999) * From Mediterranea With Love (Europe, 2010) Singles: * "Drowning Man" (USA Club Release, 1993) #40 US club play * "None of the Above" (Japan, 1993) * "Breath After Breath" (Brazil, 1993) * "Femme Fatale" (France, 1994) * "Lay Lady Lay" (Italy, 1995) * "Girls on Film" – The Remixes" (USA, 1999) * "Last Day on Earth" (Japan, 2001) * "Nice" (European Radio Release, 2005, and as an iTunes Digital Single, 2006) Videography * Duran Duran (1983) – video compilation * Duran Duran Video 45 (1984) – "video EP", featuring "Girls On Film" and "Hungry Like The Wolf" * Dancing on the Valentine (1984) – video compilation * Sing Blue Silver (video 1984; DVD 2004) – documentary * Arena (An Absurd Notion) (video 1984; DVD 2004) – concert film * The Making of Arena (video 1984; DVD 2004) – documentary * Three To Get Ready (1987) – black-and-white documentary ** short version – 29 minutes ** long version – "Collector's Edition" – 75 minutes * Working for the Skin Trade (1988) – concert film * 6ix by 3hree (UK, 1988) – video compilation * Decade (1989) – video compilation * Extraordinary World (1993) – documentary & video compilation * Greatest (video 1998; DVD 2004) – video compilation * Live from London (2005) - concert at Wembley Arena, 2005 Planet Earth (single): 1981 * 7" - Argentina: EMI/ODEON 1786, promo, white label, company sleeve * 7" - Argentina: EMI/ODEON 1786, yellow label, company sleeve * 7" - Australia: EMI-417, company sleeve * 7" - Australia: EMI-417, big EMI logo on label, second edition, company sleeve * 7" - Canada: Harvest, A-5017, no p/s * 7" - Ecuador: 103-0202 / S-34831-EMI-45, promo, company sleeve * 7" - France: 2C 008-64296 PM 100 *12" - France: 2C O52-52893Z, unique p/s * 7" - Germany: 1C 006-64 296 *12" - Greece: 062 2007156 * 7" - Holland: 1A 006-64296 * 7" - Ireland: EMI-5137, yellow label, no p/s * 7" - Ireland: EMI-5137, green labels, company sleeve * 7" - Italy: 3C 006-64296 * 7" - Japan: EMS-17134, unique sleeve * 7" - New Zealand: EMI 5137, company sleeve * 7" - Philippines: EMI -73-x-250, no p/s * 7" - Portugal: C 006-64296 * 7" - Portugal: 11C 008-64296 *12" - Portugal: testpress, yellow stamped / handwritten labels, engraving: PSLP 331 A-1U, 1 side only * 7" - South Africa: EMIJ 4339 * 7" - Spain: 10C 006-064296, ("Planeta Tierra") * 7" - Spain: P110, FLEXI-7" split w/Casal - "Life on Mars" (Bowie cover) * 7" - UK: EMI-5137 * 7" - UK: EMI-5137, glossy p/s * 7" - UK: EMI-5137, black labels, no p/s * 7" - UK: EMI-5137, mispressed; another band on b-side *12" - UK: 12 EMI-5137, art label, thick sleeve *12" - UK: 12 EMI-5137, purple label *12" - UK: 12 EMI-5137, black label *12" - UK: 12EMI-5137A, 1-sided promo, art label side a, no p/s *12" - UK: Townhouse PSLP-331, 1-sided promo, anonymous yellow labels w/ Duran Duran stamp, no p/s * 7" - US: Harvest, A-5017, company sleeve * 7" - US: Harvest, PA-5017, double a-side promo, company sleeve *12" - US: Harvest, SPRO-9636/1937, promo, unique p/s *12" - US: Harvest, SPRO-9636FL/1937FL, promo, unique p/s *12" - US: Harvest, SPRO-9636/9637, promo, unique p/s * 7" - Zimbabwe: * 7" - Spain: P-058, promo, 1985 Arena edition Category:Duran Duran discography